


Bite the hand

by lachance



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:16:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lachance/pseuds/lachance
Summary: Мечты-мечты.





	Bite the hand

Реджи немного помешался на этом. Маниакально — он не может перестать думать, не может соскочить. Сама картинка — как он толкает Эндрюса в грудь, чувствует ладонью свежий пот на его коже, они только с тренировки; он ударяется спиной в шкафчик, ухмыляется, считая это приглашением к драке, бросается навстречу, потому что они — как молодые бойцовые собаки: «Дай мне повод, только дай мне повод». Шорты на бедрах намокли, Арч пытается повалить его на пол, молотит по спине, они упираются друг другу в плечи как если бы армрестлинг был действительно контактным спортом; в ушах стучит. Реджи стряхивает его, отбрасывает и снова кидается вперед, перехватывает поперек груди, и они оба валятся на пол, сшибая скамейку, уголок шкафчика впивается в плечо — плевать. Он гибко перекатывается, седлает, бьет по груди, избегая лица. У Эндрюса такая улыбка, будто ему тоже плевать, Реджи вжимается пахом, когда ударяет головой в грудь, и он выкашливает воздух, а потом сорванно охает. Реджи перекатывается, упирается коленом в его шорты, и Реджи все чувствует.

Арчи смеется. Гибко подается вверх, сгребая его за ворот майки. Они сталкиваются зубами, Арч терзает его губу, посасывает, пальцами крепко сжимает горло, пахом притирается к его колену. От Арчи животно несет потом и мускусом, он немного шире Реджи в плечах, это — охуенно. Арч смеется, хрипит, наклоняется к горлу, впивается губами, зубами, лезет в его шорты. Когда он сжимает ладонью яйца, у Реджи перед глазами темнеет, будто в коридоре от перепада напряжения лопнули разом все лампочки.

Он сидит верхом, он, кажется, контролирует все, но хуй там. Арч кусает его горло, сжимает пальцами плечи и широко, неудобно гладит ладонью ствол. Реджи кажется, что он может спустить прямо сейчас, потому что его колотит от адреналина и возбуждения, вся кровь прилила к паху, он не соображает ни черта. Арчи рывком стаскивает с него шорты до бедер, улыбается шало, насмешливо, блаженно, а потом сжимает пальцы и рывком ведет к головке — резковато, с оттяжкой, пальцы у него грубые и влажные.

Реджи выгибает. Он захлебывается стоном, зажимает себе рот рукой, мышцы звенят от напряжения, когда он выгибается до хруста — движение, другое движение. И вот с Арчи всегда так — не похоже, что он знает, что делает, но эта чертова харизма искупает все. Реджи много не нужно. Он сквозь затуманенное сознание замечает, как Арч трется о его колено, а потом запускает руку в шорты, и его выгибает самого, он закрывает глаза, и когда Реджи кончает — кажется, что это потому, что ему разрешили. Потому что Арчи отвел насмешливые глаза, взгляд которых ему грудь пережимал, как обвившаяся плеть.

Реджи тяжело обмякает, упираясь ладонями в пол над его головой, а Арчи снова тянется целоваться, прикусывает его губы — горячее ясное солнце, ожоги оставляет, если дотронуться.

Мечты-мечты.

Реджи захлопывает шкафчик и идет в душ первым, пока Эндрюс стаскивает майку за его спиной, не прекращая трепаться, и так по кругу.


End file.
